A Perfect Fall
by Vycksta
Summary: Michelle would do anything to help her Sneasel friend Stella and upon hearing of a fall from the Sharp Claw quickly rushed to her aid. But was Stella really in such pain?


**Title**: A Perfect Fall  
**Fandom**: Pokemon  
**Ship**: Nynaeveshipping (( Michelle x Sneasel ))  
**Rating**: PG-13. Surely you can take a kiss?

**Authors Notes**: The first of hopefully many Nynaeveshipping fics.

If you know me well enough then you will know that Nynaeveshipping is my Pokemon OTP, the creme de la creme of all ships out there in that fandom and the one ship that I will obsess over like a real fangirl. You see, Michelle is not only the hottest minor character going she is also the hottest character in general... and has my exact hair colour... Sneasel is just the best Pokemon PERIOD and the ship gets its name from my late cat Nynaeve, whom I adored like a young child. This ship is not only highly personal to me but one that makes me happy every time I think of it. Hell, Nynaeveshipping actually won a round of a Shipping Face-Off I frequent and I know I scared a lot of people with my celebrations. Hey, I WAS in a train station...

So yes, Nynaeveshipping owns my soul and not only am I proud to support the ship, I am proud of this fic. I am aware that this is a human x Pokemon ship, but if you can't accept that then open your eyes and get shot by reality. Human x Pokemon ships are RIFE, many of them are named and Pokemon are not equal to animals. Accept it flamers, cause i'll just laugh at you. A lot. Enough to scare my Mum.

Pee ess. This fic was completed last September... and oh yeah, enjoy.

---

Heavy footsteps collided with the ground with an alarming thump each time. Ears were tracing the sounds of this wailing and it was proving to be a huge success as the wailing was getting noticeably louder. She knew she should have brought along her Shelgon in case of a Pokemon ambush, especially as he was heading near his lifelong dream of becoming a Salamence and being able to fly without a jet pack... but Michelle was confident that she knew who was in trouble. Lack of social interaction did not mean that she had difficulty sensing who was who and who had what voice, what accent.

Michelle's confidence proved to be right once again as she finally reached the location of the wailing. Looking down with concern at the small black figure with a limb trapped underneath a rock she adjusted her shades just to make absolutely sure. True enough, it was a Sneasel. But not just any Sneasel... this Sneasel has been in Michelle's life for a while now.

It started soon after meeting Ash and his friends, who all witnessed her Bagon become a Shelgon. Settling down to a campfire dinner on that same night came Michelle's first encounter with this Sneasel. A quick check with the shades proved that the Sneasel was a wild one and Michelle offered it some of her toasted sub sandwich, which the Pokemon took with sheer delight.

After that night proved to be many encounters with the sprightly female Sneasel, whom Michelle dubbed Stella... after her former girlfriend. Over time the purple haired woman looked forward to any chance collision with the sharp clawed Stella, which caused her deep happiness as well as a greatening concern. It was like all those years ago when first meeting the original Stella at the circus where she was the ringmaster... Michelle's heart would skip a beat whenever she placed her eyes on Stella and before long Stella would take over all of Michelle's waking thoughts. This feeling never stopped until the end of their brief relationship and now it had returned. It was clear as cloud-free daylight what Michelle was now feeling for the Sneasel of the same name, but how could she? A human with romantic feelings for a Pokemon? Was it desperation, was it loneliness? She was denying it to everyone but her sub-conscious for now... but how long would this denial last?

However she had to put this to one side, let those thoughts consume a hidden corner of her clouded mind. The Sneasel was in trouble and Michelle was the only one who could help.

Racing down the small cliff-face with the same speed as when trying to locate Stella, Michelle proved to have misjudged her electric pace and caught her foot on a jagged piece of shingle, causing her to lose her balance and collide with the ground, body grudgingly gliding across the earth for a short distance. Shades were whipped off Michelle's face upon impact, skimming across the ground before landing by the entrapped foot of Stella. This caused the Sneasel to turn around as sharply as she could without causing damage to the limb, to see who it was. As soon as her eyes registered that it was Michelle, Stella let out a sigh of both relief and concern. The young woman was not moving much.

The Pokemon needn't have worried too long though, as Michelle soon placed the palms of her hands onto the ground to hoist herself up. Stella then couldn't help but have a grin on her small dark face while Michelle crawled along the ground as if she just had a few rounds of vodka... or rather bottles. Eventually Michelle was by the rock where Stella was trapped. Putting herself into a comfortable sitting position, Michelle lifted up the rock with relative ease. To her it was just like lifting her Shelgon up from its latest mistimed headbutt. Besides, Michelle would do anything for Stella, but whether it was out of friendship or something different was still of a bother to her. Those thoughts soon came rushing back...

"You know Stella, you shouldn't fight with rocks..." Michelle quickly blurted as an attempt to block her imagination, "You're part Ice type, you're at a disadvantage!"

Stella, who had brushed herself down while Michelle was consumed by her mind, looked at Michelle almost quizzically because of her obvious attempt at a joke. Flicking back her pink elongated ear, the young Pokemon bounded joyfully onto Michelle's lap, who was now wondering why the Sneasel didn't appear to be in any sort of pain.

"Uuh.. Stella? Correct me if i'm wrong but I have the impression that you planned this." Shades were picked up off the ground and placed back on her nose as Michelle said this.

Arms were now folded as Stella gave a wry smile. Looking about to see if there was any sign of Michelle's Shelgon approaching, the Sneasel once again gave that smile, sensing with her razor sharp hearing that he wasn't coming for a while. For she had something that she wanted to give to Michelle... but first she had to answer the woman's question, which Stella did with a few sudden nods.

"So you got me running across all those rocky plains with my mind in a panic, leaving Shelgon behind as he was asleep and I didn't want to wake him. Then upon seeing you in so-called distress, I speed down that cliff-face only to come out of it worse off then you are!" Michelle wiped a grubby hand across her mouth before continuing. "All I can ask is why?"

Why indeed, was the first thought that came into the Sneasel's little mind. For unbeknown to Michelle, Stella has also been trying to deny something for a while... that she is a Pokemon with a crush on a human and that human was the young woman whose lap she was contentedly standing on. Stella, like Michelle, had been denying this to herself for a while and even got the same what ifs... what if it was desperation because the Sharp Claw hasn't had proper human contact for years? What if it was loneliness? Yet unlike Michelle, Stella was not going to deny this any longer to everything but the deepest thoughts inside... she found Michelle attractive and was going to proclaim it...

"Stella... I asked wh-?"

Michelle had no chance to finish off that short word because Stella had pressed her mouth against the humans own baby pink lips. Again those thoughts came back to Michelle, but with slightly different meanings. What if her desperation and loneliness were that noticeable that Stella felt compelled to do this? Yet at the same time but if Stella was forcing a kiss out of her because of attraction? Was it possible? Were her prayers being answered? However Michelle was thinking too long... Stella had pulled away and thinking that it was rejection, she leaped off Michelle's lap and started to flee.

"No, please!" Michelle had pushed herself forward to try and grab Stella and did so by claiming a hold of her legs. Stella turned around with claws expanded but upon seeing the girls face relented and decided. Might as well hear her out before cutting Michelle out of her life.

"You see..." Michelle stammered, unsure if she could go through with this. "It wasn't that I didn't like you kissing me... far from it... I was just thinking that you were only doing this because you sensed that I was upset deep down, which is probably wrong as you're not a Psychic type, heh heh..."

Letting go of Stella and getting into a kneeling position with hands on her knees, Michelle continued. Much as she was tempted to run, the Sneasel stayed put, but didn't move. Pink ear twitched intensively as Michelle stammered on her little speech... boy, this girl was nervous. Stella started to wonder what Michelle was getting at but it soon come down to one short sentence that won her over.

"But I do love you, Stella." Michelle finally finished, adjusting her shades once more and flicking one of her front twists back.

It was all the Pokemon based on the Kamaitachi needed to hear and once again pounced on the now delighted young woman. Lips of both a Pokemon and of a human danced in perfect harmony and neither wanted to let this kiss finish. Michelle in particular... she felt that she had wrecked her chance but there she was, kissing the one she know she loved. Who cares if Stella is a Sneasel who is three foot shorter? It wasn't desperation, it wasn't loneliness... it was love. Michelle finally knew that.

After a couple of minutes Michelle had to pull away as she needed to get her breath back. Stella just grinned at her, fiddling with Michelle's hair in between her claws.

"I think it's about time that we headed back to Shelgon, don't you? He'll wonder where I have gotten to and besides, my darling, we have something to tell him." A slight giggle came out of Michelle's mouth, giving a knowing wink underneath her shades to Stella. The Sneasel just grinned wildly before placing a chaste kiss to Michelle's forehead and climbing up so she was safely on one of her shoulders. With that Michelle slowly got to her feet and walked towards the very same cliff-face that she only tumbled down a short while ago... but as she gazed lovingly at her Pokemon lover, who gladly returned the same gaze...

It was a perfect fall indeed.


End file.
